sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
STUPIDOO
STUPIDOO was a user on the Sporum, and "secretly" an althoarder. He began posting regularly on March 31st, 2010. Notable Threads While STUPIDOO is rather infamous, he has had some notable threads. Below are the ones with at least 100 replies: *What is the worst subforum? Poll! with 225 replies. It has been dead since mid-June, however. *Spore Blackouts ~ More common and last longer? with 123 replies. Was locked when the Sporum Blackouts were resolved. *Ages of Sporumers ~ Figure it out once and for all! with 199 replies. Yet this was locked for massive spam. *The "R" Club / I was....HACKED?!?/L! O! C! K! Put it altogether and LOCK THIS THREAD!!! with 149 replies. The topic swinged around three times, from a Rebecca1208 club, to a hack thread, to the "Please lock!" message. Ironicly, it to this day remains unlocked. *Dark Spore Disappointment... with 158 replies. It gets a post or two every few weeks, yet is otherwise dead. His History on the Sporum The Early Days The First Post STUPIDOO first appeared on the Sporum on October 12, 2009. However, he is considered foolish for not figuring out where the "PostReply" button is (but then again, when hasn't he been considered foolish?). So finally, on March 31st, 2010, me made his first post, a simple, yet strange paragraph: "/imgWhat is this about? "Inappropriate" creations? I've personally had enough of hyper-sensitive creators bossing around those that even a QUESTIONABLE creation! And Spore is rated 10+. 10-year olds are perfectly capable of handling things like this. And who do you think's making them? But deleting creators who make these things is wrong. If you don't like creations, IGNORE THEM!!! It's not difficult! I do it all day! As I said, younger Spore users should be able to ignore and handle these things like this. Any hyper-protective parent who takes the 10 ton shell of their children will quickly learn this. And these creations just seem like... art. '' So, ignore these creations, and we will all have a nice, free, clean day. Maybe someone will agree, ''STUPIDOO Ein schwarzer funf." This first post soon led to more. The Topic Craze For the next several days, STUPIDOO made many, many topics. Most being duplicates and annoying polls. In fact, many of his first posts were topics. These polls only earned him 2-star karma, a step above troll-level. However, he soon became a casual poster. Posts that Made Sense About a week or so after The Topic Craze, STUPIDOO then discovered the power of normal posts. With this in mind, many users bumped his karma up a star. He gained repect. His subscriber count doubled. Gaining More Experience STUPIDOO was a usual poster by mid-June. He was accused of being a troll on a few occasions, but he was never suspended. Eventually he created the Necro SUPPORT Club (NSC) to bring awareness to how posting in dead threads is fine. While it gained members and supporters, it also gained critics. One being infamous troll named Hjunix. He was eventually barred from the club. STUPIDOO was also a Spore Times reporter for a short time. Revelation as being a troll. A link posted in OneBlackbird's "PICS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN: A VISUAL CATALOGUE OF THE SPORUM SPECIES " thread led him into trouble. Spore God Didzo investigated STUPIDOO's ImageShack account and found an image possibly associated with the spam of MayhamMarsh. However, few noticed this until Thomas1134 brought it up in the New Sporum Wiki Thread. Although STUPIDOO at first denied any connection, after Thomas1134 revealed the picture on the thread, STUPIDOO stopped denying any connection, and seemed to almost partially admit it. Permaban At around 18:00 (UTC), on August 30th 2010, STUPIDOO was banned by SporeMasterSlime. He is believed to have been banned for using his alt, MayhamMarsh, to spam the Sporum. The ban itself was a week, but was told if he posts again, he would keep getting longer and longer bans. STUPIDOO has admitted to being Hjunix, as well as several other spammers and semi-spammers. He was subsequently banned from this wiki as well by Thomas1134, and an alt he used to return to the Sporum to start a unban petition for himself was also banned. Ironically, this was his last post before being banned, in response to a troll named Pedophile: Nothing's better than seeing Cactus kill a spammer. :P Anyway, is there an entry count yet for entries so far? Confirmed Alt Accounts 'Gaga_For_You' Not to be confused with . Gaga was known for making polls trying to gather sexual statistics, as well as spamming about breasts. She was banned do to the sexual and offensive nature of her posts, as well as the fact that they were not related to Spore at all. In the Great Spam Attack of Friday 13th August, Thomas1134 began counter-spamming Lolicont with phrases such as 'GAGA, I've found you!' and 'GAGA, come to me!'. These actions caused considerable annoyance to Lolicont, and continued throughout the spam attack. GaGa_for_You was posting all sorts of vulgar messages that SporeMasterCopper found, and then said it was said publicly the GaGa may get permanently banned. Yet it wasn't until after the The Crash of August 16th that the ban went through. On August 19, 2010, a user by the name of "GaGa_for_U" was found. It is believed this is an alt of the original GaGa. 'Campylobacter' Campylobacter is an alt of STUPIDOO who created a thread called "Religions of the Sporum" in the Science and Spore section. As a thread like that normally would, arguments were created while other witty users were eating popcorn for a flamewar that never happened. However, things in the thread really heated up when ghostofillusion joked around telling him to add "Spodist". Campylobacter said to have reported that post. Of course, ghostofillusion being popular and nice, many tried to back him up, and started telling him how he was such a noob for reporting a joke post. Their posts were also said to be banned. It was later learned that Campylobacter was not really reporting anybody. He just wanted to do it to piss people off. But once that was resolved, the troll looked at a rant post of ghostofillusion. Buried deep within the post, Campylobacter found out-of-context, the word "circumcision". It then evolved to a discussion of the male reproductive system that lasted 10 pages (irishpirate made some funny jokes about how it's when they take hedge clippers and cut the whole thing, or palm tree, off). It finally ended when someone posted the blunt definition of the word Campy found, and then he edited all of his posts to "nvm". It was locked by SporeMasterSlime once it got back on-topic. She never looked at that innapropriate discussion, though, and requested not to know what it is. Later, STUPIDOO created two alts, alt_2 and alt_1. He used alt_2 to create a topic called "Circumcision ~ Good or bad?". It was locked by SporeMasterVek shortly after its creation. Some time later STUPIDOO confesed to ExcaIibur that Campylobacter was one of his many alts. 'MayhamMarsh' MayhamMarsh is a Sporum spammer. Most of his spam revolved around his "Bath Haus". He posted in various threads, most often saying something like "This Bath Haus is not enough for my great self." He also spammed Spore General Discussion with Bath Haus "invites" to various Sporum members. He spammed these invites for a couple hours before SporeMasterSlime gave him a suspension. It was theorized that he was an alt of Marshviper, another spammer. In more recent days, however, it was proven that MayhamMarsh is STUPIDOO because of his actual confession. 'MacisAmourialis' On September 3rd 2010. Banned STUPIDOO decided to return as an alt to speak with Cactus. His goal was, when posting as MacisAmourialis, to make it look like someone different. How well that was done... It started out as a normal poetry thread, but this evolved into the first roleplay, over-creatively titled "The Rainbow Cornstartch Yellowbelly Damsel fish's First day of Recycling!" Roleplays haven't been this rediculous in eons. The name itself made the professionals post "Facepalm" images. The thread is still open to posting. To see it and all its rediculousness, click here. But that roleplay was only one of three to pop up. Next came "The Kurious Oranj Developers of the Golden Utter". It was basically a metaphor of the EA - Maxis relationship, only with an udder tied into it. The OP stated: There was once an evil organization called E'ay. They made developers of their products use little-to-no creativity and always left the final product shoddy and glitchy. One group, Mak-sys, made an artifact that could destroy E'ay ~ The Golden Utter! By making delicious creamy milk, can they give indigestion to the lactose intolerant members of E'ay? We'll never know.... This was not warmly recieved, and lead to trolling/flaming. The discussion was locked, but you can LOL at it here. The title was "Evil Sundae Puppet Zombies" about some puppet guy getting evil ice cream on his puppets. With pressure from others, MacisAmourialis deleted the heartwarming OP and requested a lock. Because of the ridiculous amount of threads being made at once, many began to wonder if this was notorious necromancer/spammer/Untouchable Evil Demon Aravan99. However, a post turned against MacisAmourialis. Under suspicion of being STUPIDOO (later shown to be true), he was banned for a week by SporeMasterSlime. 'Flying_Ego' Flying_Ego is pretty much one of the most pathetic trolls you'll ever see. He likes to post spam in a really, really large font, make threads to insult other creators, and use a trick he found that lets him curse as much as he desires. Luckily, MaxisCactus changed some forum coding so that text above size 9999 will appear as infinitely tiny. He is STUPIDOO, as proven in a pm forwarded to GandWuser from a spammer. 'CrabiPati' CrabiPati is a spammer who's task was to inform the Sporum of the coming of The Apocalypse of September 20th, one of the greatest hoaxes since the Oh! The Huge Manatee! of the past.. Thats all really, other than that he is just another alt of STUPIDOO. He wrote pathetic threat messages on the Sporum Wiki HQ to TheHippopotamus including: "Too bad everyone knows the answers RETARD!!!" "Okay buttmuffin! Whatever you wish! " SMCopper revealed CrabiPati to be STUPIDOO in one of Crabi's threads. It has not taken too many people by surprise, because every new troll in September seemed to be either an alt of STUPIDOO or one of Lolicont. 'Naughty_Fungi' Confirmed to be STUPIDOO via a PM chat with Pie4Pigs. A typical STUPIDOO spammer, he accused certain people of "b***raping animals" and others of being "d*mn commies". After a barrage of over 50 insults, he resorted to posting spam messages of t hings like "F*** YOU!" (only uncensored) and "MUDKIPS ARE STUPID AND GAY!" He eventually got a good enough size ban, and now doesn't exist anymore. Fungi is also one of the few STUPIDOO alts active in October and through November. '5poreMasterSpam (or SporeMasterSpam)' It is most likely that this is a STUPIDOO alt, as it is associated with much of his recent spam. This is basically a dirty Sporemaster impersonator, who has posted all sorts of vulgar messages around the Sporum. He also wears the signiture of the "Sporum War" attack, which was against the banning of Miralynn, Emotionist, and Michulai (who was a roleplayer). This attack was never successfully carried out, and neither was a pointless The Sporum War Declaration #2, which protested how STUPIDOO's Wiki Page and the pages of his associated alts were deleted. 'The Family Trolls' The family trolls were a group of trolls that all started with a user named MommyBoy. When he was suspended for abusing the report button, his "mother" near instantaneously came online to "Sue EA!" for apparently hurting his feelings. As weeks progressed (always timed at the point where we usually forget that they ever existed, so that we are always reminded of their presence), his "grandmother" and "uncle" came online to also protest. All were banned, and little more happened. 'Hjunix' Hjunix was one of STUPIDOO's first attempts to spam. He attacked roleplays, attempted to date-rape ghostofillusion through the internet, and overall posted creepy, creepy messages. He is also known for his antimatter and related threads, which were all sadly locked away. Hjunix has come back nine times, each time becoming more and more vulgar while getting less and less interesting. Suspected List of Accounts #5poreMasterDidzo, once actually thought to be Didzo. #5poreMasterJohn, the first 5poreMaster, or moderator impersonator. #5TUPIDOO, who never actually posted. #Adavian, supposed "brother" of Hjunix. #Akrotiri, supposed "sister" of Hjunix. #alt_1, one-timer who made a "Circumcision - Good or Bad?" thread. #alt_2, spammed with alt_1. #Ant-Beatle, annoying semi-troll best known for their "What is your favorite flavor of quark?" thread. #Campylobacter, made a religion thread that turned into explaining what circumcision meant. #CrabiPati, who's job was to tell us of an Apocalypse on September 20th, 2010. #DelusionalDrunk, posted once or twice. #Didzo_n_Nori_r_f*kers, did nothing special. #Eyeball123, spammed mostly with OneBlackman, has come back a few times since then. #Flying_Ego, posted in spammingly huge font, and later alongside another troll. #GAGA_for_you, who spammed about sex and breasts. #Gaga_4_you, alt of GAGA for You. #Gaga_4_u, alt of GAGA for You. #Gaga_fer_you, alt of GAGA for You. #Gaga_fer_u, alt of GAGA for You. #Grammys_Bloomers, posted spam of pole dancer's bloomers saying your grandma wears them as underwear. Also did other various spamming deeds. #Hjunix, who posted creepy messages. Associated with Hjunix2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and finally 9. #Hjunix2, alt of above. #Hjunix3, alt of above. #Hjunix4, alt of above. #Hjunix5, alt of above. #Hjunix6, alt of above. #Hjunix7, alt of above. #Hjunix8, alt of above. #Hjunix9, alt of above. #lol_u_suck, who posted "lol u suk" over and over again. #Lovely2ndAccount, made normal posts in various threads. #LunchLadySweeney - the final alt? of STUPIDOO, this user helped to foil the plans for the Spam Attack of May 5th, 2011. More information on this is discussed in the section "Final Deeds & Departure." #MacisAmourialis, who made ridiculous roleplays and tried to appeal STUPIDOO's ban. #Mantis12180, who also made normal posts. Can still create in-game, and Miralynn does exactly that, as her original account is broken. #MayhamMarsh, spammed about a "Bath Haus". #BathHaus, posted occaisonally about a "Bath Haus", and often with MayhamMarsh. #ModeratorMod, who had a purpose identical to MacisAmourialis, just was online a few days earlier, on September 1st mainly. #MrsPsychicNoodles, who never posted. #OODIPUTS, once thought to be Oedipus. Spammed alongside Pam_Spamerana. #OxyDuck, who made a STUPIDOO-unban thread, which was later 'd. #Oxy@sshole, banned for offensive screen name. #Pedophile, posted from the point-of-view from a creepy old guy. #PuppyRoxie, posted once. #RebeccaI208, Rebecca1208 impersonator. Attacked the VRL and many actually mistook this user as the real one for a limited amount of time. #Retasa, who never posted. #Scumbag347, who's account was permabanned before he could do much. #Slapper83, same as above. #TrinYangEmpire, responsible for the STUPIDOO Necro Sprees. Would, every Saturday, bump roughly a dozen of SUPIDOO's threads. #UncleJoe91, never confirmed but probable. #Xinujh, possibly a Hjunix alt, but both him and STUPIDOO deny this. New evidence suggests that the former is not an alt of the latter. #YankMyDoodle, never posted but quite a vile name. Although that most of these alternative accounts have not been confirmed by STUPIDOO himself individually, there is lots of hardcore evidence and testimony from users that pins these users closer to him. He also posted a list when he was banned of his alts circa August 2010. Probably doubled since then. STUPIDOO and Miralynn 'False Banning?' In this locked thread, Miralynn confirmed that she was indeed related to STUPIDOO, more specifically that she was STUPIDOO's older cousin. This actually brought support rather than accusation flinging, with various people saying that it was okay to be related to STUPIDOO and that no one would ban Miralynn for being related to a spammer. Except that they did. A mysterious alt named _K0KE_ created a joke thread talking about how Miralynn was actually STUPIDOO. However, some users including moderator SporeMasterSlime failed to read the white text at the bottom of _K0KE_'s thread, banning Miralynn for 72 hours. STUPIDOO took this rather badly, and began The December Spam Attack. Later, another alt named "Truths" created an "Unban Miralynn and Emotionist" petition. Many users signed only on account of Miralynn, saying that the user _K0KE_ is at fault. By the time the petition got to its highest point, sporemasterblackbird informed Truths that Miralynn's ban had expired. After the information was give, Truths revealed herself to be Miralynn, and the thread was locked. 'Is Miralynn really STUPIDOO?' Although Miralynn's account is tied to STUPIDOO's account, Miralynn claims that she is an older cousin of STUPIDOO (who she says has a mental disorder, and really did own a dog nicknamed "Stupidoo"). Several users suspect that Miralynn is actually STUPIDOO himself, trying to gain the trust of other users for his own pesonal gain, although Miralynn denies these claims. Final Deeds & Departure On May 4th, 2011, STUPIDOO foiled the plans of what would have been the May 5th Spam Attack. He posted up the private messages between an alt of his and luhjgh. (Thread Here) The next day, he posted under his MommyBoy account that he was leaving Spore and the Sporum; also saying he was through spamming. These posts were drawn-out and civil. Maybe he was just a typical teenager and then he finally decided spamming was below him (egomania?). (Thread Here) Whatever the truth is, it is clear now that STUPIDOO has departed from spamming. Category:Epic Fail Category:Sporum members Category:Spammers Category:Enemies of the State Category:December Spam Attack Category:Ex-Spammer Category:Untouchables